


479. Carvings of gods

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [55]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, High Chaos Corvo Attano, Implied presence of the Outsider, Just regular old bone carving yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: A part of Corvo is surprised that it's taken him this long to get his hands on whalebone; a much smaller, easily ignored part wishes he hadn't and wants him to throw it away. He hums as he pockets the bloodied bone and rises from the sailor's body, leaving her behind without a second glance. The bone hums along with him as he walks.





	479. Carvings of gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kecchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/gifts).



A part of Corvo is surprised that it's taken him this long to get his hands on whalebone; a much smaller, easily ignored part wishes he hadn't and wants him to throw it away. He hums as he pockets the bloodied bone and rises from the sailor's body, leaving her behind without a second glance. The bone hums along with him as he walks.

When he comes back to the Hound Pits he quickly shrugs of Havelock and the other's congratulations, his attention only on the object shivering in his pocket. A distant voice had guided him earlier, told him what tools he'd need and showed him where to get them, and now he can lock himself in his room and get to work. He doesn't want to be disturbed, and he doubts even the Loyalists would be happy if they found out what he was up to in their very base. They all pretend they don't know what he is doing out on the streets, but they can't hide their growing distrust of him. He can only imagine how they'd react if they knew about his collection of runes and bonecharms.

Not that he worries about it. He has no use for most of them, and if they became trouble he wouldn't hesitate to cut their throats. The admiral, the noble, the boatsman—they were important, provided information he had trouble finding himself or skills he lacked. The rest, though? Simply living on, until the moment he decides they bother him too much.

It takes but a few moments to lay out the necessary items on his desk, and as his fingers move over the whalebone is starts to sing. An answering sound erupts from every other bonecharm Corvo has gathered, and he hushes them gently. The song would be too distracting if all of them were in on it. It's his first work and he wants to be able to concentrate. To his satisfaction the volume of the song lowers, and he smiles to himself as he sits down.

The bone is warm in his hands; he can feel it wants to be used, it wants to be carved and changed and filled with something powerful. For a moment he sits there, staring down at it, uncertain of what to do or where to start. Then the ghostly whisper is back in his ear, and he knows. He takes the knife in has hands and gets to work, with the voice guiding his every move.

It feels like a moment. It feels like an eternity. When the voice disappears and Corvo realizes the bonecharm is complete he is surprised, and he looks outside the window to see that the moon is high in the sky. He has been working on the charm for hours. Strange that he doesn't feel any pain in his back, he thinks and holds up the new charm. It sings, more powerful than before, as he turns it this way and that way. Just holding it like this makes him feel stronger, hardier, and Corvo smiles.

As he goes to bed with a yawn he murmurs quick thanks to the presence that helped him. Now he'll know what to look for and what to do next time he finds whalebones. This first one is a nice and thoughtful gift, but he looks forward to finding out what he'll create when he doesn't have a god's hands guiding him.


End file.
